1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electronic timepiece capable of receiving satellite signals.
2. Related Art
Electronic timepieces that receive satellite signals transmitted from positioning information satellites such as GPS (Global Positioning System) satellites, acquire time information and positioning information from the satellite signals, and correct the kept time based on the received information, are known from the literature. Such electronic timepieces include timepieces that receive satellite signals from multiple different types of positioning information satellites.
The electronic timepiece described in JP-A-2016-31232 has a GPS receiver for receiving satellite signals transmitted from GPS satellites, and a GLONASS receiver for receiving satellite signals transmitted from GLONASS (Global Navigation Satellite System) satellites. When executing the reception process, the electronic timepiece exclusively operates the GPS receiver and the GLONASS receiver, sequentially searches for GPS satellites and GLONASS satellites, receives satellite signals from the satellites that are locked, and acquires time information. Based on the acquired time information, the electronic timepiece then adjusts the internal time.
Because the electronic timepiece described in JP-A-2016-31232 corrects the internal time by receiving satellite signals and acquiring time information, some time is required to correct the internal time after starting the reception process. Shortening the time required to correct the internal time is therefore desirable.